dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minigames/Advancing Minigames
Advancing Minigames are Minigames that either help, are necessary to or are required to advance through the game. These Minigames will either reward small amounts of XP, a specific type of reward, or nothing at all, and are generally used during Quests. Major Minigames *'Dragon Tactics' is often required to complete some Expansion Pack Quests - specifically Rise of Stormheart and Wrath of Stormheart - and Free Quests, especially those that come with new Dragon Tactics levels, which are required to complete the Quest. Outside of it, Dragon Tactics aid the player's progress with a special reward: Battle Equipment. Battle Equipments are a special set of clothing, weaponry and shields that aid the player's Combat Stats by decreasing the difficulty of some Dragon Tactics levels to a certain extent. *'Fishing' is a crucial mechanism that is required to complete multiple Quests, most notably the The Wide, Open Sea Quest, which requires the player to buy a Gronckle (not anymore) if they do not possess one, and use the newest Fishing mechanism, which is while flying on a Gronckle. It is how the player can gather fish without using Mystery Chests or purchasing them from the Store. It has its own XP: Fishing XP. *'The Farm' just like Fishing, is a crucial mechanism that was added on October 8th, 2013, v2.0, It is required to complete multiple Quests, but the Farm doesn't just extend to crops. This is also where the player gathers Animal Products which are very often asked in grand amounts, forcing the player to be on hold due to the necessary Farm items. The Farm also has its own XP: Farming XP and with the Farm comes a whole different way to gather said XP and Coins: **'Farm Jobs' are a special way to gather Farming XP and Coins that was introduced along with the Farm. In simplest terms, the player has to plant the crop and/or gather the product for the Farm Job that requires it. After fulfilling its requirements, the player will be rewarded with XP and Coins. This also extends to Fishing Jobs - while they don't change at all, they do reward Fishing XP and Coins. Although not necessary, it helps the player level up their Farming and Fishing level. *'Science Experiments' are a special Minigame that happens during Lab Quests. The player is asked to enter the Lab in the School and is told to follow the experiment's instructions. While it does not reward anything for completing the experiments, it is required to complete Quests that are associated with it. Other Advanced Minigames *The Blacksmith was introduced in v2.13 - Weapon Update, August 10th, 2018, and is introduced in Ready for Tactics though poorly explained. It is a special location where players can upgrade their weaponry, clothing and shields through a gambling mechanism using the newly added currency: Shards. Due to the Blacksmith's gambling mechanism and its usage ends up being unneeded whenever a player gets hold of a Tier 1-3 Legendary weapon, the Blacksmith can be considered as a "helpful Minigame" as opposed to a "required Minigame". *'Cogs' and Incredible Machine are often used throughout the Secret of the Leviathan Expansion, making it a requirement to progress through the game. However, the levels in the boats are not the same as the one being done throughout the adventure, therefore, they don't count for the 100% completion. *'Loki's Maze' was introduced on October 16th, 2015 and it is the most optional yet somewhat helpful Minigame. The player has to enter a special maze and go through a course of obstacles in order to get to obtain the Reward. The Reward is often a Maze-exclusive price (like the Flightmare Skull) or a recruiting one (like the Lesser Blue Algae Vessel), though it is required to complete the Quest that reintroduces it. *'Underwater Sections' are an Expansion Pack-only Minigame, and to an extent, once used in a Scavenger Hunt event. During a Quest, the player is required to go underwater to look for something or to simply go from point A to point B.